Dustin McCann Sr.
Dustin Harlan McCann Sr. (born April 4, 1947) is Miss Agatha Trunchbull's brother and Beverly's hateful ex-husband He played Harry Pringle in Deadly Friend (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) He is Samantha's abusive and alcoholic father He played Dr. Drakken in Oriana Possible He played Dr. Terminus in He played Jafar in Gusladdin and Gusladdin 2: The Return of McCann Sr. He is a sorcerer He played Leonard in The Angry Birds Movie (160 Movies Human Style) He is a green pig He played Governor Ratcliffe in Camillehontas He is an English governor He played Andrei Strasser in Mighty Kenai Young He is a poacher He played Snidely Whiplash in Anario Do-Right He is a villain He played Gaston in Beauty and the Berk He played Frollo in The Cowboy of Notre Dame He is a judge He played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (??? Style) He is a poacher He played Shan-Yu in Jessicalan He played Clayton in Gusarzan He is a poacher He played Amos Slade in The ??? and the ??? He is a hunter He played Dr. Facilier in The ??? and the ??? He played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (150 Movies Style) He played Shaw in Open Season (160 Movies Style) He played Ratigan in The Great Nerd Detective He played Cactus Jack in The Villain (180 Movies Style) He played Kralahome in The Tourettes Guy and I He played Mr. Dawes Sr. in Oriana Poppins He played Mandark in Timmy's Laboratory He played Lickboot in ??? and ???: The Movie He played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Flynn Claus in Comin' to Town He played Cal Hockley in Titanic (150 Movies Style) He is Rose's ex-fiance He played Cliff Vandercave in The Flintstones (??? Style) He played Lawrence Van Dough in David Rich He played Gallaxhar in Light Rodeo vs. Dark Rodeo He played Chef Skinner in He played William Boone in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (160 Movies Style) He played Merlock in He played Janja in The Medieval Guard He is a hyena He played Scheck in Hey Anario: The Movie He played Alameda Slim in Home on the Range (??? Style) He played Charles Muntz in Up (??? Style) He played Judge Doom in Who Framed Tempe O'Kun He played Scar in The Rodeo Cowboy King He played Harry in Home Alone (150 Movies Style) He played Dial in Free ??? Appearance *Slender man, brown hair/mustache, blue eyes, black felt cowboy hat, long sleeve black shirt has felt black wings on the back of the shirt, black polyester metal studded fingerless gloves, silver belt buckle with title "COWBOY UP" stretch over a gold and black horseshoe adorned with a fire breathing longhorn skull, blue jeans, green/beige cowboy boots with spurs Home *Talala, Oklahoma Education *Home school Likes *Rodeo, Ranch, Cigarettes, Beer, Hard Liquor, Various Artists Heavy Metal music recorded 70s-80s on www.metal-archives.com, Rita Repulsa, Justin, Agatha, Gravitina, Duncan, Courtney, Snotty Boy, Darla, Vector, Austin and Chad Wilson, Godfrey, Steven and Jacob Whitsell, William the Tuxedo Cat, Comedy, Horror and Western Shows, Bareback Bronc Riding, MMA Elite T-Shirts and Shorts with skulls, Steaks, Miami Ink, Beating Up Infants, Agatha's Javelin Throw, Summer Olympics, Insulting his ex-wife Dislikes *Country music, Beverly, Remi the Yorkie, Boiled Eggs, Egg Salad, Dog Kisses, Baby Goats Relatives *Grandfather-Snotty Boy *Grandmother-Darla Sherman *Father-Duncan *Mother-Courtney *Uncle-Vector *Ex-Father in law-Jasper Carson *Ex-Wife-Beverly Carson-Simpson *Sisters-Agatha Trunchbull and Mrs. Honey *Niece-Jennifer Honey *Brother in law-Norman Snively *Son-Dustin Lawrance "Justin" McCann Jr. *Daughter in law-Gravitina *Wife-Rita Repulsa *Brothers in law-Austin and Chad Wilson, Mangus Honey *Grandsons-Steven and Jacob Whitsell *Granddaughter-Mother Gothel Pets *Indoor Cat-William *Horse-Godfrey Enemies *Marvin G. and Beverly Simpson *William and Estella G. Padgett *Eric and Shauna Norris *D.V. and Bailey Fennell *Matthew and Amber Padgett *Beth Padgett *Kaycee Feild *Rusty Wright *Corey Evans *Jayla Wortman *Justin McDaniel and Kara Kester Goal *Threatening to hit Remi the Yorkie with a rebar Voice Actors #Carmen Argenziano - English Vehicles *1975 almond Mercury Grand Marquis 4-door sedan Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Ex-Husband of a heroine Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Cowboys Category:Rodeo Cowboys Category:Characters Who has Mustaches Category:Uncles Category:Living characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Infant Abusers Category:Villains who get homeschooled Category:Baby Abusers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Rude Characters Category:Dustin McCann Sr. and Rita Repulsa Category:Evil Characters Category:Funny Villains Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a mustache Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Created by Roald Dahl Category:Adults Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bronc Riders Category:Mean Characters Category:Naughty Characters Category:Eric and Shauna's Adventures Villains Category:Bullies Category:Uncle of a hero